robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dead Metal
Blank line at the top Does anybody know why all the house robot pages seem to have a blank line above the start of the article write-up? There's no line gap on the edit pages so is it something to do with the House Robot profile template? It's just annoying to always see that gap there at the top and not know how to fix it. Christophee 14:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :A bit late I know, but I think I've fixed the problem by removing a line from the template which was causing the extra line at the top of the house robot articles. Christophee (talk) 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Diotoir's edit Should we not save all the edits about the new series until the TV release? People may have conflicting stories, bits might be cut out of the edit, or spoilers might be revealed. Just a thought. RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 21:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :I've already said this, but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears so far. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Removed. CrashBash (talk) 22:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Sethu and DM Here: http://www.edinburgh-robotics.org/news/201603/sethu-vijayakumar-bbc-robot-wars You can have a look at Sethu with Dead Metal, clearly shows the new designs if you're interested. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :That photo doesn't do the new Dead Metal justice. He looks a lot more badass than just that. Just wait until you see him on TV. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't think he looked that bad, he looks fine IMO. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:30, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::He looks fine, but the full design is better appreciated from other angles, where he is so much cooler. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I have seen DM from the side and to be honest he really hasn't changed much in appearance, same with Shunt, other than a few minor adjustments. Appearance aside I know that there has been some huge changes.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:05, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I saw DM at the pilot and I have to agree with Jim. His new look just suits him so well. 321Annihilate (talk)` :I think suffice to say, we don't need to worry about splitting the article as we originally proposed. I don't really see what makes the differences between this Dead Metal and the previous Dead Metal any more important than, say, Dead Metal's first design and his Series 3 redesign. CrashBash (talk) 16:26, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Having seen all four house robots, it won't be necessary for any. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:32, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Should we still mention the bit about the new House Robots being the "children/descendants" of the originals and classed as "House robot 2.0" Also should we start saving some of these images seeing as some may disappear from the spotlight. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) New camera Warning this may or may not contain some spoilers but it seems Dead Metal has got a new camera, this video was put out by the official Robot Wars: https://www.facebook.com/UKRobotWars/videos/888857831278567/ and was even tweeted by Noel Sharkey: https://twitter.com/NoelSharkey/status/872493431158919171. I am only putting this up since they are allowing for this to be shared.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:23, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like it's attached to his claw. CrashBash (talk) 06:45, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::It looks more like a promo shot, I can't remember seeing one there, unless it's embedded in the claw. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:06, June 8, 2017 (UTC)